


A Fun Drunk

by SaraJaye



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Drunk Connie, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Snarky Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubbing with Connie D'Amico was a mixed experience at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, The best was when you were crying, and trying to get the bouncer to "understand you AS A HUMAN BEING"_

Meg didn't like clubbing with Connie. She'd always end up sitting at their table, alone and checking her watch or arguing with a random hipster while Connie drank about fifteen appletinis and made an ass of herself trying to grind with guys on the dance floor.

On the other hand, Connie was a surprisingly fun drunk. Once Meg was able to drag her off the dance floor they'd usually go to the drive-in and laugh at the bad movies playing, or get pancakes at Denny's. Or Connie would try to get into the over-21 clubs despite the bouncers doing their best to keep her out. This was usually how a night with Drunk Connie would end.

"I can't believe that jerk wouldn't let us in!" Connie whined, clinging to Meg's arm as they staggered away from tonight's club. "I totally look twenty-ooooone!"

"Well, your ID says you're eighteen." Meg shrugged. "That club didn't look all that great anyway, they were playing _Whitesnake_ and I smelled cigar smoke."

"That bouncer was so _meeeean._ " Connie sniffled. She could also be a bit of a weepy drunk. Actually, she'd tried to use that as a weapon tonight, crying her head off that the bouncer _didn't understand her as a human beeeeeeing._ Which didn't work, but it was fun to watch.

"His loss, I guess. We'd probably be the only ones under forty in there anyway," Meg said. "Come on, let's get some pancakes or something."

"Not hungry. I wanna daaaance." Connie giggled, tightening her grip on Meg's arm. "Get high and dance with me, Meg!"

"Maybe another night." Pot wasn't bad, but Connie liked to mix it with other stuff. Gross stuff that could kill a normal person, but somehow only caused headaches and puking in Connie. And really bad gas if they were unlucky. "Come on, you need some food in you anyway or you're gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow."

Meg didn't like clubbing, but at least Connie was fun to watch when she was drunk.


End file.
